FROM U
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Hanya cerita yang begitu pendek. dan Sungmin tak menyangka jika akan seperti ini setelah bertemu dengan idolanya. KYUMIN/GS/OS/DLDR/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**FROM U**

**.**

**-KYUMIN-**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kembali melongokan kepalanya. Melihat sang idola yang terlihat sangat kecil dari tempatnya berdiri. Ini sudah menit ke 59 yeoja itu berdiri di barisannya, dan itu belum terhitung saat ia mengantri masuk aula gedung yang sudah di persiapkan sedemikian rupa untuk acara fansigning boy group Super Junior.

Sungmin adalah salah satu dari banyak yeoja yang menggilai boy group dengan sebutan ELF untuk para penggemarnya. Bahkan yeoja itu rela mengantri berjam-jam dan meninggalkan jadwal kelasnya hanya demi mendapat tanda tangan dari salah satu member Super Junior.

Sebut saja Cho Kyuhyun. Magnae Super Junior ini sudah sangat memenuhi hati Sungmin. Ponsel, Laptop, bahkan dinding kamarnya penuh dengan foto-foto Kyuhyun. dan Sungmin begitu bangga menyebut dirinya sebagai Sparkyu.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah mulai lelah menunggu. Dan sepertinya masih lebih dari tiga puluh orang yang berdiri antri didepannya. Jika dilihat, barisan Kyuhyun adalah barisan terpanjang. Terkadang mengidolakan seorang Kyuhyun cukup melelahkan. Selain namja itu sangat terkenal cuek pada fans, tentu saja Sungmin merasa terlalu banyak saingan untuknya.

"Hai".

Sungmin menengok saat tepukan kecil mendarat di bahunya. tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan itu.

"Aku Eunhyuk. Kau?".

"Aku Sungmin, Senang bertemu denganmu".

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Menengok arah depan barisan Sungmin sekilas. "Kau Sparkyu?".

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengikuti Eunhyuk, ia menoleh kearah depan barisan yeoja itu. "Kau Fishy?".

Eunhyuk menampakan cengirannya. Melangkah maju mengikuti barisan depannya. Begitu juga Sungmin. "Kau siswa sekolah?".

"Hm". Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya merapikan ikat rambutnya yang sedikit mengendur. "Kau juga siswa sekolah?".

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bahkan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Aku membolos".

Sungmin tertawa lirih. "Kita sama".

Mereka terkekeh geli, kembali melangkah maju mengisi ruang kosong barisannya. tak menyangka jika idola mereka semakin terlihat jelas dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Awalnya aku tak begitu menyukai Donghae oppa". Ucap Eunhyuk kembali membuka obrolan. "Aku lebih menyukai Siwon oppa".

Dahi Sungmin mengerut samar. "Lalu mengapa kau mengantri di barisan Donghae oppa?".

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya, berjinjit melihat namja pemilik nama Lee Donghae yang tengah sibuk memberi tanda tangan dan mengobrol kecil dengan fans nya. "Aku bilang awalnya. Dan itu berarti sekarang aku sangat menyukai Donghae oppa".

Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya. Mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "Kau sejak kapan menyukai Super Junior".

Eunhyuk mengetuk dagunya. Mengingat kapan ia mulai menyukai boy group yang sering disebut SJ itu. "Belum lama. Mungkin 3 tahun yang lalu". yeoja itu melihat jam tangannya. Ini sudah melewati jam makan siang. "Aku heran mengapa aku bisa mengidolakan mereka. kau tau sendiri bukan tingkah namja-namja itu saat diatas panggung?".

Sungmin terkekeh geli. mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Eunhyuk. "Ya. persis seperti kumpulan anak-anak TK. Dan itulah yang membuatku sangat menyukai mereka. mereka selalu tampil apa adanya".

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. Mengangkat telunjuknya pertanda setuju. "Tak ada idola yang segila mereka".

Mereka tertawa renyah. Sedikit terkejut saat menyadari hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang mengantri didepan mereka. tak lama dua yeoja itu hampir berada persis di depan sang idola. hanya menunggu satu orang didepan mereka saja.

"Aku lebih dulu".

Sungmin mengangguk saat Eunhyuk lebih dulu melangkah maju. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar saat sosok Kyuhyun begitu terlihat jelas di depannya. Walau ini bukan kali pertamanya ia melihat Kyuhyun, namun tak pernah sedekat ini.

"Anyeong haseyo".

Sungmin menunduk kecil. Tersenyum kaku seraya menyerahkan CD album 6Jib beserta foto selca Kyuhyun yang dicetaknya malam lalu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat gelagat Sungmin. Makin tersenyum geli saat melihat ukuran foto yang dibawa yeoja itu. sangatlah besar untuk sebuah selca.

"Namamu?". Tanya Kyuhyun sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Menatap wajah manis Sungmin yang masih tampak sedikit gugup.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin". Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Menggoreskan spidolnya pada cover CD album itu. "Kau membolos?".

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Huh?".

"Aku benar bukan?". Lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin. Sibuk menulis sesuatu di balik foto yang Sungmin bawa.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku membolos demi mendapat tanda tanganmu oppa".

Kyuhyun menutup spidolnya. Mengacak poni Sungmin sekilas. "Jangan membolos lagi. Mengerti?".

Yeoja berambut lurus sebahu itu membatu. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Jantungnya berdegup kencang manyadari Kyuhyun baru saja mengacak kecil poninya. Oh Tuhan~ Sungmin seakan ingin pingsan di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tiap pagi selalu ia beri kecupan melalui poster-poster yang memenuhi dinding kamarnya.

Namja kelahiran februari itu menahan senyumnya. Melipat foto yang Sungmin bawa.

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. "Omo~ oppa, mengapa kau menekuknya Astaga~ kau merusak koleksiku".

"Hanya foto". Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak lagi fotoku".

Sungmin berdecih lirih. Mengambil CD album yang sudah ditanda tangani dan foto yang kini sudah berbentuk lipatan kecil.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. Memandang Sungmin yang masih setia menekuk wajah manis itu. "Jangan membolos lagi. Kau ingat itu".

"Aku mengerti". Sungmin membungkuk mengucap terima kasih.

Urung Sungmin membalikan badannya saat Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya. "Kau baru boleh membuka foto itu saat kau sudah berada diluar. Mengerti?".

Alis Sungmin manaut. Tak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia mengedikan bahunya. melenggang santai meninggalkan barisan itu setelah membungkuk kecil pada Kangin yang saat itu menoleh padanya.

Tak bohong jika Sungmin begitu penasaran maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. ia mempercepat langkahnya. membuka lipatan foto itu saat dirinya sudah berada persis di depan pintu gedung.

Mata Sungmin melotot lebar saat lipatan foto itu sudah terbuka. Jantungnya seakan lepas melihat apa yang Kyuhyun tuliskan di balik foto itu. ia membalikan badannya. berusaha melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak terlihat walau hanya sekedar siku lengannya saja.

**Hubungi aku Sungminie~**

Itulah tulisan yang membuat Sungmin mematung. Tulisan tangan Cho Kyuhyun yang dilengkapi dengan nomor ponsel dibawahnya.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

Anyeonghaseyo~

Ok. Itu cuma hayalan saya aja kalo dikasih kesempatan buat tatap muka sama Kyuhyun. dan kalo itu beneran terjadi, mungkin saya bisa pingsan di tempat. –abaikan-

Karena ngga jelas, ngegantung, aneh tapi terlanjur dibaca. Boleh dong saya minta Reviewnya? Hehe

GOMAWO~

SARANGHAE~


	2. SEQUEL

**FROM U**

**.**

**-KYUMIN-**

**.**

**-GS-**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

Lantunan 'Its You' milik Navi terdengar samar di ruangan itu. lagu pop ballad yang sengaja Kyuhyun pasang sebagai Ringtone panggilan masuk diponselnya membuat jantung magnae boygroup super junior itu berdegup cepat. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa namja yang kini tengah disibukan dengan drama musikalnya itu bersikap konyol hanya karena sebuah dering ponsel. Hanya saja namja itu tengah menunggu telepon seseorang dari kemarin.

"Hyung dimana ponselku?".

Kyuhyun setengah berteriak pada Yesung yang tengah menikmati ramen instannya. Satu-satunya member yang juga tak memiliki jadwal selain Kyuhyun malam ini.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan ponselmu padaku?".

Yesung kembali menyuap makanan berkuah itu. Tak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang melempar sembarang beberapa bantal sofa yang semula terusun rapih.

"Ah! Aku menemukannya".

Senyum Kyuhyun memudar saat manik matanya menangkap nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel itu. Leeteuk Hyung. Bukan ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Kyuhyun hanya ingin nomor asing tertera dilayar itu saat ponselnya berdering.

"Ya Hyung".

"_Kau sudah makan? Aku dan Kangin sedang membeli jjajangmyeon. Kau mau? Tanyakan juga pada Yesung"._

Tanpa suara Kyuhyun menyebut jjajangmyeon pada Yesung. namja penggemar selca itu sangat mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. ia menganggukan kepalanya sebelum kembali menyuap ramen instan yang semakin berkurang.

"Belikan untukku dan Yesung hyung".

_"Baiklah"._

"Hyung. Belikan aku dua porsi"

Tanpa mengunggu jawaban Leeteuk. Kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungannya. Mendudukan kasar tubuhnya disofa berwarna merah maroon disana.

Yesung yang bukan pertama kalinya melihat sikap aneh Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya. beranjak menuju kulkas mengambil potongan buah sebelum memilih duduk disamping Kyuhyun, menonton televisi yang menayangkan drama percintaan anak remaja.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi social media twitter yang tak pernah ia log out. Jemarinya dengan lincah menuliskan beberapa kata dan mempostinganya tanpa mengunggah foto yang sepeti biasa ia lakukan.

**Menunggu jjajangmyeon dan panggilan telepon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap ragu tulisan di balik foto sang idola. Lebih dari dua puluh menit yeoja itu berulang kali membalikan posisi tidurnya seraya memandangi tulisan tangan Cho Kyuhyun. jangan lupakan digit nomor yang membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Apa ini benar nomor ponselnya?".

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya tengkurap. Menarik bantal sebagai sandaran dagunya. "Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun oppa memberikannya padaku".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalannya cepat. Berbalik terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. "Tidak. Tidak. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun oppa hanya sedang bermain-main".

Sungmin melempar asal foto yang hampir tak berbentuk itu. mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya lalu membuka aplikasi pencarian dan mengetik judul lagu disana.

"Lebih baik aku men-downlaod lagu saja".

Seraya menunggu, Sungmin sengaja membuka akun twitternya. Hanya melihat apa salah satu idolanya memposting sesuatu yang kadang membuatnya tersenyum geli. seperti Yesung yang sebelumnya pernah mengunggah fan-edit namja itu sebagai yeoja. Dan Sungmin hampir terjungkal melihat foto itu. ayolah~ seorang Yesung tak sedikitpun pantas jika harus berdandan seperti yeoja.

"Apa ini?". Pekik Sungmin seraya membulatkan matanya. Secepat kilat ia beranjak berdiri. Mencari sesuatu yang belum lama ia lempar tanpa perasaan.

"Astaga. Aku melemparnya kemana? Ya Tuhan~".

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya tanpa kesulitan walau sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya. Secepat kilat ia mengambil posisi duduk di kasurnya seraya memeluk boneka ikan nemo yang kemarin lalu ia ambil dari kamar Donghae.

"Siapa Kyuhyun?".

Kyuhyun menampakan senyum jahilnya saat suara Sungmin terdengar diujung sana. "Aku bercanda. Kenapa kau baru menghubungi ku?".

"_Tentu saja aku ragu"._

"Aku sendiri yang menulisnya. Kenapa kau harus ragu".

Kyuhyun mendengar helaan nafas Sungmin. Membuatnya terkikik geli dan menggigit boneka nemo itu sebentar.

_"Oppa. Mengapa kau memberikan nomor ponselmu padaku? Apa kau juga memberikannya pada Sparkyu yang lain?"._

"Tentu saja tidak". Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya. Melirik sekilas jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10 malam. "Aku hanya memberikannya padamu".

_"Bagaimana bisa?"._

"Tentu bisa. Kau terlalu sering muncul dihadapan ku. Aku jadi menghafalmu".

_"Huh?"._

"Kau juga sering berkunjung ke KonaBeans bukan?".

_"Bagaimana oppa tau?"._

Namja pencinta game itu mendudukan tubuhnya. Mengambil PSP yang tergeletak diatas nakas lalu memencet tombol power disana. Hanya menghidupkannya saja, namja itu tak berniat untuk memainkannya.

"Kau berada di seat VIP saat Super Show 4 dan 3 lalu. dan kau berada di Standing stage saat Super Show 2 dan Donghae hyung mencium tanganmu saat ikan itu melakukan perkenalan bukan?".

"…".

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat tak mendengar suara Sungmin. Ia yakin Sungmin tengah tercengang mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Lee Sungmin?".

"_Dari mana kau tau"._

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar. Kembali membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela. "Sudah kubilang kau sering bermunculan dihadapanku. Tentu saja aku tau. Dan dimana kau saat Super Show pertama kami?".

"_Aku belum mengenal Super Junior saat itu. Aku mengidolakan Lee Minho"._

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Memang benar saat itu aktor tampan yang pernah dipasangankan dengan Go Hye Sung ini sedang berada pada puncaknya. Dan sampai sekarang pun, Lee Minho masih merajai beberapa Drama Seri.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pikir saat itu Super Junior tak kalah popular. "Apa sekarang kau masih mengidolakannya?".

_"Tentu saja. Mungkin Lee Minho oppa adalah cinta pertamaku"._

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Baiklah. dan sekarang jadikan aku cinta terakhirmu".

_"Kau tenang saja oppa. Aku akan menjadi ELF sampai akhir. Aku mencintai kalian"._

Kyuhyun tertawa geli. sepertinya lawan bicaranya ini sedikit berbeda menanggapi ucapannya barusan.

"Sungmin-ah".

"_Ya?_".

"Apa kau tak mempunyai posterku yang lain?".

_"Huh?"._

"Kau selalu membawa poster yang sama saat kami sedang comeback stage?".

_"Eh? Oppa melihatku?"._

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Kau sering muncul dihadapanku. Tentu saja aku hafal walau kau berada diujung sekalipun".

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar tawa renyah Sungmin, membuatnya ikut tertawa lirih. "Mengapa kau tertawa?".

_"Aku merasa sedang kau gombali oppa. Dan soal poster itu. aku hanya sangat menyukai model rambutmu saat itu. kau sangat tampan dalam MV Its You "._

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sekarang aku yang merasa kau gombali". Ucapnya seraya tertawa. Namja itu sedikit kesulitan melepas kaosnya. Menggantinya dengan kaos lain sebelum terlelap nanti. "Sungmin-ah".

"_Hm?"._

"Bisa kita bertemu lagi?".

_"Super Junior akan melakukan Tour kembali?"._

Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya. "Bukan itu yang ku maksud".

_"Lalu?"._

"Kita bertemu dilain tempat." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Emm… berkencan mungkin".

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

Udah ya… sequel nya udah loh… jangan minta dilanjut. Ini bener-bener khayalan saya kalo lagi susah tidur. Jadi kalo dilanjut saya jadi keseringan susah tidur dong?. Kekeke~

Iya, nggantung memang. Tapi ngga apa-apa yah? Di nikmati ajah. /ditendang rame rame/ ini saya buat dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun yah. Sebelumnya kan udah Sungmin. Jadi gantian. Hehehe

Ngga bosen saya ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca di chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak *bow. Sayang kalian deh…

Oh iya. Kadang saya sering mikir loh. Ada ngga sih dari eonnideul, dongsaengdeul chingudeul yang satu daerah atau deket sama tempat saya. Mungkin kita bisa _fangirling_-an bareng. Heboh-hebohan bareng. Kekeke~

Saya bekasi? Kalian?

Sudah dibaca kan? Jadi bisa dong di Review.

GAMSAHAE… SARANGHAE… DONGHAE… /halah -,-/


End file.
